¿Más Que Amigos?
by Edeilyn Cullen
Summary: Bella Swan tenia la vida perfecta: dinero, padres que la querian, unas hermanas increibles y un amor imposible... Edward Cullen, su amor platonico desde q la primera vez q lo vio. Ella puede tenerlo todo, pero, ¿podra lograr, superar de todo y todos para poder estar con el?. (mal summary, cambio de nombre, primer fic, sean buenos)
1. Empesando el dia

Empesando el dia.

POV BELLA.

- ¡Pero Bella!

-Pero nada, Alice. Ya te lo dije: no necesito esto para conquistarlo, ademas yo ya tengo novio y el ya tiene a la zorrista esa de Tanya.

-Bella querida, es el primer dia de clases y tienes q verte hermosa.

-Correccion: tenemos q vernos hermosas- dijo mi hermana Rosalie retocandose el cabello.

-Es cierto, tenemos q vernos hermosas. Somos las hermanas Swan, tenemos q marcar la diferencia.

-Alice, ya te lo dije no usare un Gucci ni un Prada en el instituto.

-¿Porque no?- dijo con su cara de cachorrito.

-Porque esto no es un desfile de modas, Alice.

-Entoces... ¿puedes usar un Carolina Herrera?

-No

-¿Hugo Espina?

-No

-¿Y...?

-¡NADA!- la interrumpi- no,no,no, nada de marcas costosas.

-¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!- oh,oh! ya exploto- VAS A USAR ESE VESTIDO Y PUNTO!

-Pero Alice ... :-(

-¡Pero nada, Bella! te lo pones y punto final.

-ok- accedi... Es con Alice no se puede.

Me puse mi verstido"PRADA" color azul marino, con cinturon negro, pequeñas zapatillas de tacon bajo de "PRADA" igualmente con un bolso negro. Alice se vistio con un vestido de color rosado flourecente de un solo hombro "GUCCI", bolso mediano, zapatos de tacon alto y cinturon azul oscuro- N/A: encerio queda bien.- y Rosalie, bueno es Rosalie. se puso un short corto de color morado oscuro-que para mi gusto muestra mucho- zapatos de tacon alto negro con detalles del mismo color y no puede faltar el bolso de "CHANNEL" y ahora si, las hermanas Swan estan listas.

Tome mis sudifonos, mi ¡Phone, mis libros y mi "cuaderno". Cuando estaba apunto de bajar recibi una llamada muy especial... de Edward- todos los dias me llama a la misma hora (¿no es tierno?)- cuando termine, ahi si baje a desayunar.

-Bella querida, pense q no ibas a comer- dijo mi madre, Renee

-¿como crees, mama? estaba... -no sabia si decirle o no, pero al final lo dije- llamando a Edward- bueno, el me llamo a mi- nada mas, nada importante.

-Mmmm... ok. Cada mañana es asi, tengo que aceptarlo son mejores amigos... pero yo se q pasa algo mas..- dijo entre dientes-.

-Renee, no digas eso! nunca!- replico mi padre, Charlie que estaba leyendo el periodico.

-Lo siento Charlie... Pero no te sorprendas cuando los hijos de tu mejor amigo sean tus futuros nueros.

-Eso no pasara, porque ella es mi princesa.

-¡Papa!, aunque yo tenga novio siempre sere tu princesa- y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Lo se...

-¿y nosotras que somos? ¿esclavas?- preguntaron mis hermanas.

-Ustedes tambien son mis princesas, las tres... y su madre mi reina. Bueno, me tengo que ir al hotel a trabajar- papa es jefe de los hoteles mas importantes de Washington, con mama.

-pero, y ¿mama? ¿no va ir contigo?

-No, esta semana es para mi y la siguiente para papa.- dijo Renee

-Y tal vez la que viene para los dos- dijo papa dandole un beso de telenovela a Renee (¡que asco!).

-Oigan! ¿no saben q los mayores de 30 no pueden besarse? da mucho asco- dijo Alice (y se lo agradeci)

-Ok, y antes de que me vaya les recargue las tarjetas de credito.

-¡Gracias papa, te queremos!- dijimos las 3 y le lanzamos un beso Estilo Swan (beso al aire, guiño, levantando la pierna derecha) luego se fue.

-Bueno chicas, llegaran tarde y no quieren llegar tarde, quieren dar una buena impresion de las chicas Swan... como todos los años anteriores- dijo mama.

-Es cierto- dijimos las tres a trio.

Asi que tomamos nuestros bolsos, abrigos y nos fuimos a nuestros autos (Rose a su convertible rojo pasion, Alice a su porche amarillo chillon y yo a mi mercedes azul marino- soy la mas sencilla-). Me pregunto ¿que nos espera hoy? cuando de repente vi por el retrovisor 3 autos- que reconoci al instante-

-Creo que este dia empezo bastante bien- les dije a mis hermanas.

-Totalmente- dijieron al unisonio...

_ESPERO ALLA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO- O QUE ALGUIEN LO ALLA LEIDO- USTEDES Q CREEN? QUIEN ABRA LLEGADO EN LOS AUTOS? QUE PASARA EL PRIMER DIA DE CLASES? DESCUBRANLO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO. _

_EDEBELLACULLEN22_

_P.S: DENJEN ALGUN REVIEW, PORFIS...-CARA ESTILO ALICE- LOS QUIERO_


	2. Sorpresas!

SORPRESAS!

POV BELLA

Se estacionaron, bajaron y no me sorprendio ver que fueran los chicos de los sueños de las hermanas Swan: Edward, Emmett y Jasper Cullen- ¡los amamos! (ya se que tenemos novios, pero... ¿que importa?)-.

-Hola- dijieron los tres al mismo tiempo con las sonrisas alumbrando su rostro.

-¿Como estan?- preguntamos nosotras.

-Antes bien, pero ahora espectacular porque las vimos- dijo Emmett.

-Nosotras igual, ¿no chicas?- respondio Rose.

-Es cierto- aseguro Alice.

-Tienen razon y ... ¿que hacen aqui para darnos esta grata sorpresa?- pregunte.

-Estabamos pensando que si las podiamos venir a buscar ¿quieren?- dijo Jasper.

-Pero... ¿y sus novias?- pregunto Alice con cara de transformista (la pone asi cada vez q habla de las zorristas)-.

-Estan de viaje y ¿que importan? preferimos a ustedes q a ellas. En fin... ¿quieren?.

-¡Yo si!- dijo Alice dando saltitos (aun no entiendo como puede saltar con esos tacones)-.

-Yo tambien- respondio Rose.

-Me encataria- encerio, me encantaria... irme con Edward.

-Perfecto- dijo mi angel- ¡vamos!.

Cuando ibamos de camino hacia los autos Alice pregunto si se podia ir con Jasper, despues, Edward pregunto igual si se podia ir conmigo- obio dije que si- asi que Rose no le tocaba otra opcion que irse con Emmett- del cual acepto gustosa ya que esta locamente enamorada de el-. Asi que las chicas Swan iban con los chicos del que estaban locas ¿¡este dia puede ser mejor?!.

En el auto, Edward y yo estabamos charlando sobre lo que hicimos ambos en nuestras vacaciones. Mi dia favorito fue cuando su familia y la mia fuimos a la cabaña de los Cullen una semana y luego a la nuestra otra semana... Fueron los mejores dias de mi vida -ademas del el tiempo que paso con Edward, claro-. Lo que mas me sorprendio fue que tambien fueron sus dias favoritos- ¿no es lindo?-. Seguimos hablando, cuando lamentablemente llegamos al instituto- el tiempo pasa rapido cuando estoy con el- bajo del el vehiculo, luego me abrio la cuerta- como todo un caballero- cuando note que llevaba la ropa mas linda y de paso ¡haciamos juego!- N/A: camisa azul marino con los 2 primeros botones desabrochados, pantalones negros y zapatos a juego- Se ve tan perfecto.

-Estas hermosa, Bella- me sonroje (¡estupido sonrojo!)- y ademas, me facina cuando te pones rojita (y me puse aun mas)- se rio entre dientes.

-Gracias, podria decir lo mismo de ti... pero con tu sonrisa- y efectivamente me dio su sonrisa torcida en respuesta- pero ahora hay q entrar porque llegaremos tarde.

-Tienes razon, ¿vamos?- me tendio la mano (obio la tome), entrelazo nuestro dedos y nos dirigiamos a la entrada del instituto, cuando de pronto la vi... (a ambos se nos borro la sonrisa de la cara en un segundo)-.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Edward- no...

-Ni yo...- respondi- ¿¡que diablos hace aqui?!.

* * *

HOLISS... ESTE ES UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE MQA. HONESTAMENTE NUNCA PENSE QUE ALGUIEN LO LEERIA Y ME DIJE:

-_SI NADIE LO LEE... VOY A ELIMINARLO..._

_POR ESO, ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A LA PRIMERA PERSONA QUE LEYO EL FIC, PUSO MI PRIMER REVIEW Y ME DIO ESPERANZAS PARA SUBIR ESTE CAPITULO._

_GRACIAS MARISSOLHDEEZ! BESOS..._

_ATTE: EDEBELLACULLEN22_

_PS: pasan POR EL FIC DE MARISSOLHDEEZ ... ES INCREIBLE!_

_P.S 2: DEJENME ALGUN REVIEW, ASI SEA BUENO, MALO O ALGUN CONSEJO... (SIN INSULTOS)_

_ADIOS Y NOS LEEMOS LUEGO._


	3. La Zorrista!

3) LA ZORRISTA

POV BELLA

-Eddie, mi amor!

-¡Tanya! -dijo con la misma cara de transformista de Alice- ¿que estas haciendo aqui?

-Bueno, resulta que mis padres tenian mas trabajo del que esperaban, no pudimos viajar y... aqui me ves!- si, te veo... pero ojala no fuera asi. (me dije a mi misma)-

¡Sorpresa! -grito con la voz mas chillona que he oido en toda mi vida- ¿no te pone feliz?- dijo con cara de perrito desamparado...-.

-¡Claro que si!, solo que no me esperaba que estuvieras aqui.

-¡Lo sabia! y una pregunta: ¿porque te estas tomando de la mano con- puso cara de estar pensando (seguro por poco le explota el cerebro por todo el esfuerzo que puso en pensar una palabra) -con esta...- ¿encerio? ¿eso es todo lo que tienes?-.

-Porque es mi amiga, no tiene nada de malo- Edward me defendio.

-Pues... Creo que si tiene, porque nada mas le puedes tomar a mano a tu novia y resuta que ¡yo lo soy!- berrincho como una niña pequeña. Luego, solto las manos de Edward de la mias y se las puso entre la suyas.- ¿porque no me viniste a buscar?- pregunto como si yo no estuviera (no puede ser mas sinica porque no es mas plastica)-.

-Porque no sabria que vendrias y fui a buscar a Bella y...

-Se que soy bella- lo interrumpio- pero mi nombre es Tanya y...

-Se pronuncia Bella que es bella en italiano y yo soy Bella para tu informacion- la tuve que interrumpir no aguantaba mas sus estupideses-.

-Aaaaahhh... Swan. Eres tu. -Pues... si soy yo.

Se volvio hacia Edward y pregunto- Pero, hoy me vas a llevar a mi casa ¿no?.

-Lo lamento, pero tengo que llevar a Bella a la suya...

-¡¿Es que no puedes hablar de alguien que no sea de Bella?! ¡¿no entiendes que...?!

-¡Tu eres la que no entiende! - la interrumpi- Edward y yo somos mejores amigos y quieras o no, siempre lo seremos.

-¡Mira Isabella, no te hagas la mosquita muerta!. Yo se muy bien porque tu quieres a Edward, tu lo quieres separar de mi, pues ¿sabes que? ¡no te funcionara porque el me ama a mi!, a mi! y solo a mi! y seras mejor que cierres la boca porque si no...

- ¡¿Si no, que?! -me encanta interrumpirla!-, ¿que vas a hacer? ¡nada!. Tu solo eres una zorrista de cuarta que te revuelcas con el primero que se te atraviesa por el frente y di gracias a Dios que tienes a Edward a tu lado porque si el supiera la verdad te diria: "bye, bye zorra, digo!... sorry" ¿y sabes? mejor me voy... porque 1) llego tarde y 2) no quiero malgastar mi saliva en personas que ni siquiera se merecen mi atencion- dije mirando a Tanya-.

Me volvi hacia Edward y me despedi. -Adios mi Edward-una cucharada de tu propia medicina-, esperame en la entrada y... sin zorras esta vez por favor.- se rio entre dientes.

-Adios Bella, te lo prometo.- escuche un pequeño berrinche atras mio (Tanya) pero no le pare. Edward me dio un beso en la mejilla y me guiño el ojo. Al final, me fui.

Iba a buscar a mis hermanas cuando volvi la mirada hacia atras... Vi a Tanya y a Edward peliando- (otra vez) el me ha contado que han tenido muchos problemas y honestamente prefiero que terminen para asi yo poder estar con el :) . Se que algun dia pasara pero primero debo terminar con mi novio. Se los presento, es el co-capitan del equipo de futbol del instituto- el capitan es Emmett- : Jacob Black, un chico sin cerebro que solo se guia por su cuerpo ¡lo detesto!. Pero tengo que estar con el porque una de las chicas mas popular del instituto tiene que tener un novio "popular", pero... ¡me arte!, que se vaya con una zorrista, con alguien humano, al infierno, asi se pudra, pero el punto es que no quiero estar con el!... pero no le puedo terminar!... (Ponganse en mis zapatos, ¿se imaginan estar con alguien que ustedes no quieren, pero tienen que estar con el?.) Y hablando de la zorrista... Odie lo que me dijo Tanya ¿quien se cree que es?. Pero ella se arrepentira de haberme amenazado y haberse metido conmigo. Nadie se mete con Isabella Marie Swan... ¡Nadie! y ahora... planeare mi "pequeña" venganza. ;)

* * *

HOIISS! SE QUE MERESCO QUE ME MATEN, PERO ESTA SEMANA HE TENIDO MUCHAS TAREAS Y HOY UN EXAMEN, PERDON POR NO SUBIR EL CAPITULO, PERO HOY DESCUBRIERON QUIEN ES LA NOVIA DE NUESTRO EDWARD Y...

¿CUAL SERA LA "PEQUEÑA VENGANZA? SI QUIEREN DAR IDEAS LAS PUEDEN DAR, LA MEJOR LA PONGO ;)

EN FIN, LE DEDICO ESTE CAPITULO A:

(ESTAS PERSONAS NO TIENEN UNA CUENTA EN FANFICTION. NET)

* LAURY D

* ARIANA

* GUEST

(ESTAS PERSONAS SI TIENEN UNA CUENTA)

* KARYEATON

* (OBIO) MARISSOLHDEEZ

BESOS..

EDEBELLACULLEN

P.S: DEJENME ALGUN REVIEW ASI SE BUENO, MALO, ALGUN CONSEJO (SIN INSULTOS)...

NOS LEEMOS LUEGO! :*


	4. El Plan

4. _**EL**_ **_PLAN._**

_**POV**_ _**BELLA**_

Me reuni con mis hermanas despues de la escuela, al punto que ya teniamos el plan perfecto y no solo para acabar con la zorrista de Tanya si no tambien con sus hermanas- kate y Irina (ellas son las novias de Jasper y Emmett) que tambien se metieron con mis hermanas. Las Denali se metieron con las personas equivocadas- tal vez sea el primer dia de escuela, pero el 2do la pasaran muy mal-.

El dia tubo sus altas y sus bajas, pero ahora me tengo que enfocar en otra cosa: conseguir la "Pocion"- como les decimos mis hermanas y yo- para la audicion de porristas de mañana- las Denali no tienen que audicionar cada año porque le dan su cu...lo al entrenador para que las deje quedarse- mejor dicho "disfrutan" los 4 juntos- (no pregunten como lo se).

Cuando por fin Alice volvio con la "pocion", en la mañana ibamos a poner nuestro plan en accion... - no se si funcionara. Digo, es un poco arriesgado, pero confio en mis hermanas (solo espero q todo salga bien)-.

Al dia siguiente, cuando llegamos al instituto, Rosalie, empezo a charlar con el entrenador- mejor dicho a incinuarsele- para que se distrajiera y asi Alice pusiera una pomada en la mochila del el.

Cuando ya estaba lista la Fase 1- OJO, el nombre lo puso Alice- comenzaba la Fase 2. Rose fue a llevar a nuestra hermana Alice a la enfermeria porque le duelen los pies por usar tantos zapatos altos- obio, mentira. Si pudiera dormiria con los zapatos puestos. Y tambien despues de esto no podra usar zapatos altos por un laaargo tiempo- y que si le podia regalar un poco de pomada- otra cosa obia... en la enfermeria no habia... ¡Perfecto!-. Justo ahi, "casualmente" pase por la enfermeria y- con fingida sorpresa- dije:

-¡Alice, Rose! ¿donde se habian metido? Las he estado buscando toda la mañana, oh!... Buenos dias, Enfermera. Que descortes soy, lo siento.

-No importa, buenos dias, Bella- ella era de las pocas personas mayores que si entendia porque yo odiaba mi nombre completo y me decia Bella-.

-Alice, ¿que te sucedio?-pregunte-.

-Es que me duelen mucho los pies por usar tantos zapatos de tacon y creo que necesito una pomada, ¿tu no tendras una?.

-Te lo dije. No debes usar tantos zapatos altos- mentira- y no, creo que no tengo... ¿y usted enfermera?

-Menos... Saben lo tacaño que es el director- dijo en un susurro. me rei entre dientes-

-Pero, el entrenador Clapp creo que tiene. Hable con el esta mañana, le conte lo de Alice- mentira- y el me recomendo que la pomada le quitaria los dolores, q si queria el me podia prestar una- otra mentira-. Si quieren la puedo ir a buscar, mientras Bella se queda con nuestra hermana- dijo Rose.

-Me parece bien, pero... apresurate Rose- dijo la enfermera-.

-Lo hare- respondio y se fue... "solo espero que funcione" dije para mis adentros-.

**_POV ROSALIE_**

Me fui corriendo hacia el gimnacio- lo mas rapido que pude antes de que termine la audicion (yo podria audicionar pero... ¿que tal si me vuelvo estupida?. Una vez audicione, me aceptaron y me olvide de mis hermanas. Pero me di cuanta de lo que estaba haciendo, asi que renuncie. Jure que nunca mas iba a estar en ese grupo de zorristas) (N/A: no tengo nada en contra de las porristas es solo que Rosalie estaba hablando de las porristas de su escuela, no de las porristas en general.) -, cuando llegue interrumpi al entrenador- que estaba en las audiciones de futbol- pero, ¿que me importa?.

-¡Entrenador! Lo estaba buscando- dije con una voz que destilaba cansancio-me estaba preguntando... ¿no tendra una pomada que me regale? es que... mi hermana Alice se lastimo y la necesito ¿tiene?

-No creo que tenga- respondio inmediatamente... viendo mi escote como si fuera el ultimo baso de agua en el desierto (cerdo). Ya se para usar mi abrigo la proxima vez que venga para aca-.

-Por favor, revise... Por mi hermana- y comence a hacer como si estuviera llorando (¿saben? deberia de ser actriz).

-Esta bien, esta bien. No llores, la voy a buscar... Pero no te prometo nada.

-Gracias, ¿puedo ir al bebedero que esta en el probador? Es que tengo sed, con todo esto, no he tomado agua en toda la mañana.

-¡Claro! ve. No hay problema- dicho esto camine (mejor dicho corri) hasta el probador (no sin antes ver una figura de contestura ancha entrando al gimanacio) cuando llegue me encontre con Angela Weber. Me pregunto que estaba haciendo yo aqui si yo odiaba a las porristas, le dije que se me habia caido el brazalete de Bella y lo estaba buscando, se ofrecio a ayudarme, pero le dije que no, que iba a llegar tarde a la audicion (¡si damas y caballeros, Angela Weber queria ser porrista!) gracias a Dios me creyo y se fue.

Empece a buscar los bolsos de las Denali, facilmente los consegui- ¿quien mas en Forks tiene bolsos Dolce&Gabana q los hace pasar por diseñador cuando en realidad son de imitacion y de paso huelen a perfume barato? ¡Solo ellas!, nadie es asi aqui-. Busque sus botellas de agua y puse 3 gotas en cada frasco- quiero enfermarlas, no matarlas- ¡perfecto! solo faltan que beban y todo estara listo- les puse un medicamento que induce al vomito, si les pongo mas se podian morir y tal vez las odie y todo pero eso no quiere decir que quiero que se mueran. No soy sadica!-.

Cuando ya estaba todo terminado, sali, el entrenador me dio la pomada y que de el- porque en realidad es de Bella (obio)- le di las gracias y me fui de ese lugar hacia la enfermeria para darle a Alice algo que no necesitaba. XD - pero antes le guiñe un ojo a mi Emmett y me sonrio (sali de ahi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja)-.

Se que se preguntaran: ¿porque odiamos a Las Denali? Simple. Porque desde que estabamos pequeñas- es decir, kinder- siempre nos molestaban- y lo siguen haciendo- y para rematar nos quitaron a los hombres que mas amabamos- Ellas lo sabian, obio, pero aun no se ni como se enteraron (y ya han pasado mas de 3 años)-. Pero el punto es que ellas nos hicieron la vida imposible por mas de 16 años- por hermana- y despues... vinieron los Black, pasaron los años y aqui estamos.

A Bella, ya seben porque quiere la venganza hacia Tanya. pero, ¿se han preguntado porque las queremos Alice y yo? Facil. A Alice porque estaba discutiendo con Kate, paso Jasper y le planto un beso en los labios- obio, lo robo Kate- y actuo como si Alice no estubiera ahi. Ella hacia como que un mal trio asi que se fue. En cambio a mi todo el tiempo que me ve Irina me empieza a decir cosas - para bajar mi autostima (como si eso es posible)- siempre se me resbala lo que dice, pero la ultima vez si que me pegaron sus palabras:

_**FLASH**_ _**BASH**_

Estaba caminando hacia mi proxima clase cuando vi a la insoportable de Irina y me empezo a decir un millon de cosas- obio actuba como si no la escuchaba- sobre ellas, sus hermanas, las mias, ella misma, y yo. Pero lo siguiente que dijo me saco de mis casillas:

-"Emmett es tan lindo conmigo, el me quiere a mi. Yo si estoy a su altura, en cambio tu... ni me llegas a los talones y aun asi, si Emmett termina conmigo, lo cual no creo posible, ni en un millon de años estaria contigo, rubia oxigenada. Ahora me voy, llego tarde... - y se fue caminando con la frentota en alto seguro pensando: "te di un golpe bajo, Rosalie Swan"

_**FIN**_ _**DEL**_ _**FLASH**_ _**BASH**_

Me dolia en el alma cada una de sus malditas palabras, gracias a Dios me contube para darle una paliza de la buena- al estilo Swan ;) - y se que se callara de una buena vez, pero me quede quieta y segui el dicho: calladita te vez mas bonita. Por eso me desquite con esta "pequeña" venganza.

Llegue a la enfermeria, le pusimos la pomada a Alice- Ella y Bella estaban molestas porque tenian que intercambiar zapatos y ya que los mios le iban a quedar muy grandes a las dos (y no podiamos traer otros porque sopecharian)-. Bella no se queria poner los botines azules de Alice porque era del seis (para mi, eso no es suficiente) y Alice no se queria poner los de Bella porque eran del tres (yo no vivo sin unos zapatos que pasen el 8 XD) pero al final se los tenian que poner, cuando ya estaba todo terminado salimos de ese lugar. Les conte a mis hermanas lo que sucedio... lo de Angela, como el entrenador no dejaba de ver mis pechos y esas cosas...

_**POV**_ _**BELLA**_

A la mañana siguiente- obio- las Denali no fueron (nos culparon a nosotras pero como no tenian pruebas no nos hicieron nada ;) ). Todo iba muy bien... hata que pasaron 2 semanas y las hermanitas volvieron porque ya se habian recuerado de la enfermedad que "casualmente" les dio. Todos penaron que tenian un virus pero pasaron otras 2 semanas- ya casi un mes- y casi todos los estudiantes se olvidaron de ello.

Luego de que pasara un mes de escuela, empezaron las actividades extracurriculares- las cuales no me inscribi, no habia ninguna que me interezara epcepto, musica pero no queria estar con el mismo profesor de porqueria que no nos enseña nada (paso!)- Pero como casi nadie se inscribio, el director llamo a los del ultimo año al teatro para informarnos sobre algo. Absolutamente nadie sabia lo que era (epcepto nosotras. Alice lo averiguo- no pregunten como... ¡Aun no se como lo hace!-). Esto iba a sorprender a todos y esta vez si vale la pena saber tanto de musica. ¡me encanta!. Me pregunto... ¿que cancion vamos a cantar?...

* * *

_HOLIIS... SE Q MERESCO Q ME MATEN, ME ASESINEN, Q ME ACUSEN CON ARO VULTURI, TODO Y MAS... PERO ES Q TENIA MUCHOS TRABAJOS ATRASADOS- YA Q ME FUI DE VIAJE 5 DIAS- ES MAS... TOME UN POQUITO DE MI TIEMPO PARA HACER EL CAP... EN FIN... VAMOS CON LAS DEDICATORIAS:_

_ESTE CAP SE LO DEDICO A:_

**_VANEYWANAVI_**

**_LESLIE CULLEN JB_**

**_CHIKA CULLEN_**

**_BICHI 91_**

**_BONIIZ AMEO 2_**

**_ALICE CULLEN- COOL. _**_Y POR ULTIMO PERO NO MENOS IMPORTANTE... A LA QUE ME SIGUE DESDE EL PRIMER CAP:_

**_MARISSOLHDEEZ. _**_TE QUIERO! GRACIAS Y POR CIERTO: ME ENCANTA TU FIC! SIGUE ASI. _

_ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAP, COMO TODO EL FIC... _

_BESOS._

**_EDEBELLACULLEN_**

**_P.S: _**_DEJENME ALGUN REVIEW ASI SEA BUENO, MALO, ALGUN CONSEJO (SIN INSULTOS)_

**_P.S 2: _**_PASEN POR EL FIC DE MARISSOLHDEEZ (A MI ME FACINA!)_

_PAZ_


	5. Noticias y Deciciones

5) NOTICIAS Y DESICIONES

POV BELLA

-Buenos días, queridos alumnos- comenzo el director- viendo la situacion de que muchos de ustedes no quisieron inscribirse en una actividad extrarricular pero aun asi quieren y necesitan los puntos extras en especial a ustedes. Los del ultimo año, para que puedan pasar, hemos decidido entre todos los profesores y mi persona realizar un show de canto -muchos estaban con cara de aburridos, sorprendidos... Bueno, en fin, otra vez nadie se interesaba-.

-Sabia que nadie se iba a interezar asi que, primero esto es obligtorio para este grupo,- se escucho un aaawww! (N/A: que son como esos q cuando dicen algo que no quieres algunas personas dicen un aaawww! deprimido) entre todos- claro, si es que son sobresalientes, deportistas o porristas no necesariamente tienen que participar, solo si quieren, ya que gracias a eso ya tienen los puntos asegurados. Segundo, los beneficia a ustedes asi que deberian estar felices.

-Voy a decir los premios: En segundo lugar: cantaran en la fiesta d fin de cursos- genial! (notese el sarcasmo) no pueden conseguir por lo menos a un DJ asi que mandan a cantar a los estudiantes- y en primen lugar: cada uno de los estudiantes que conforman el grupo ganaran un beca para la prestigiosa Universidad de Arte Twilight (N/A: se que obiamente esa universidad no existe pero no queria poner una real. Solo me salio XD ) o UAT en pocas palabras.- ahi inmediatamente todo el mundo se emociono. Es mas, empezaron a armar hasta los grupos- silencio!- grito el director y ahi tan rapido como empezaron los gritos tambien se callaron-. Pueden buscar en la cartelera informativa las inscripciones y un sobre. En ese sobre encontraran las reglas y una autorizacion que debe ser firmada por los padres para q puedan participar. sin más que decir me despido... Hasta luego, que pasen un buen día.

Cuando el director salio del teatro todos se fueron- corriendo- hacia la cartelera informativa, los Cullen y nosotras nos fuimos de ultimos porque no queriamos hacer fila. Mientras, Alice empezo a planear toodo junto con Rosalie, ellas querian que escribiera la cancion ya que, segun ellas yo tengo un gran talento (notece el sarcasmo) pero yo no pienso igual. Les dije que lo consideraria porque no estaba del todo segura.

Para cuando llegamos ya habian llenado 2 hojas, pero obio, habia más asi que nos anotamos y nos fuimos hacia nuestros autos. Edward se ofrecio a acompañarme hasta mi Mercedes _**(N/A: la foto del auto está en mi**_** perfil)** cuando vimos a 2 personitas que se acercaban a nosotros- Tanya y Jacob-.

-Eddie!- dijo con una voz chillona que creo que romperia un vidrio- te estaba buscando. Pero antes te voy a saludar como es debido- y le dio un beso que parecia que lo estubiera comiendo-

-Hola amor- dijo Jacob y me dio un beso en los labios pero luego empezo a darme uno de verdad, le respondí pero su lengua empezo a entrar en mi boca (sin permiso) y tube que parar. Nos separamos y empezo la tortura...

Edward me estaba mirando con sus ojos esmeraldas llenos de tristesa pero se volvio hacia Tanya y no pude ver si era por el beso que nos dimos Jacob y yo- aunque no creia posible que fuera por eso-.

-Amor?- pregunto Jacob- estaba pensando para ver si nos podiamos poner juntos para tocar en el show y asi, si ganamos nos podemos ir juntos a la universidad esa nombraron - casi se me salen los ojos de sus orbitas cuando termino de decir esa estupidez. Ni tube que pensarlo 2 veces para saber cual era la respuesta:

-Lo siento, Jacob , pero me pondre con mis hermanas y solo queremos estar nosotras tres... perdon- dije con mi mejor cara de tristesa.

-ah! no importa -Igual, para que vas a participar si tu eres deportista y ya como que tienes los puntos extras?

-Para.. Para... Para poder estar contigo. Pero no importa- Debo aceptarlo el es un gran chico pero no es para mi-.

-Lo siento...

-No te preocupes, amor. Además, creo que tienes razon: no voy a participar, total, para que? ya tengo los puntos extras. No me preocupo.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, llegare tarde a casa.

-Esta bien, nos vemos- y me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios-.

Me despedí de Edward- que extrañamente seguia con ese aire de tristesa en los ojos, que no me habia pasado desapercibido- me monte en mi Mercedes y de camino a casa solamente pense: ¿en que diablos me me meti estando con Jacob... cuando yo amo a otra persona?...

Cuando mis hermanas y yo por fin llegamos a casa no habia nadie- no me sorprende. Aunque amo a mis padres siempre estan en viajes de negocios o trabajando, eso si, en su tiempo libre siempre estan con nosotras- solamente los de seguridad.

Subimos a la habitacion de Alice y las chicas seguian con el fastidio de que escribiera la cancion. Pero se nos olvido una pequeña cosita... Abrir el sobre.

Ahi decia las condiciones:

1. AUTORIZACION FIRMADA POR LOS PADRES, REPRESENTANTES O RESPONSABLES

2. DEBEN TENER UN COLOR DE ATUENDO ESTABLECIDO

3. COREOGRAFIA (OPCIONAL)

4. CANCION DE SU AUTORIA (OPCIONAL)

5. GRUPO CONFORMADO DE 10 PERSONAS O MENOS

6. LIMITE DE PUNTOS EXTRAS: 20

7. HORARIO: 17.30 A 20.30 PM (PARTICIPANTES) 18.45 A 20.30 PM (PUBLICO EN GENERAL)

8. PUNTUALIDAD

9. DURACION DE LA PRESENTACION: 3.00 MINUTOS

10. RECESO DE 15 MINUTOS (DESPUES DE LAS PRESENTACIONES) PARA LA DECISION DE LOS JUECES

Pero es obio que eso ni me salvo de escribir la dichosa cancion y no tube de otra... vere que me sale- me inspiro un poco mas de noche-. Lo más dificil de escribir una cancion es que no se sabe por donde empezar- amor, amistad, felicidad, tristesa...- hay tantas emociones que me confundo.

Llego la noche y mis queridas hermanas se les ocurrio hacer una mini pijamada entre nosotras... desde la tarde he tenido una melodia en la cabeza pero Alice y Rose prefieren algo más... "movido" asi que tube que cambiar un poco la letra pero tambien queria escribir otra.

Alice estaba buscando que ponerse mañana- ya llevaba mas de 20 minutos buscando algo- Rosalie estaba leyendo una revista- que mis padres le trajieron de Londres- y yo estaba sentada tocando la guitarra y escribiendo la cancion cuando Alice empezo coon lo mismo de casi todos los días:

-Chicas me diran loca y todo pero tengo como que un presentimiento

-Bueno o malo- pregunto Rose

-Malo

-Alice, querida Alice no te preocupes, todo saldra bien. sabes? lo pero que puede pasar es que nuestros "novios" nos llamen y se ofrescan a venir para aca no crees?- dije.

-Bella tiene razon- dijo Rose- deja de preocuparte.

Justo despues de que Rosalie terminase de hablar sono mi telefono, me levante y no podia creer quien era:

-Hola Jacob

-Hola amor como estas?

-Bien-estaba, antes de que llamara- que quieres? estoy un poco cansada- dije un poco cortante-.

-Pues... Supe que tus padres no estaban y no queriamos que estubieran solas, asi que...

- ALTO! queriamos? tambien tus hermanos?

-Si... quieren que vayamos a tu casa y asi acompañarlas para que no se queden solitas?- dijo con una voz cargada de segundas intenciones. y ahora..? Que diablos le dire a Jacob?.

* * *

_HOLIISS, SE QUE ACTUALICE MUY TARDE Y TODO, PERO, EL COLE ME VUELVE LOCA! AHORA TENGO QUE HACER UN TRABAJO DE 15 PAGINAS, UNA MAQUETA, UNA EXPOCISION Y 2 TRABAJITOS PENDIENTES POR AHI... XD . PERO TOME UN POCO DE TIEMPO PARA HACER OTRO CAP. EL ANTERIOR NO TUBO MUCHOS REVIEWS COMO ESPERABA :( ASI QUE ESPERO QUE ESTE SEA DIFERENTE. AHORA... LAS PREGUNTAS:_

_QUE CREEN QUE HARAN BELLA, ALICE Y ROSALIE CON LOS BLACK QUE SE LES OCURRIO IR A VISITARLAS?_

_PORQUE NUESTRO QUERIDO EDDIE ESTAÁ TAN TRISTE?_

_CUAL SERA LA CANCION QUE ESCRIBIRA BELLA? HABLARA DE SUS SENTIMIENTOS POR EDWARD O NO?..._

_**ESTE CAP SE LO DEDICO** **A**:_

_***VANEYWANAVI (GRACIAS POR EL CONSEJO** **Y ESPERO HABERLO SEGUIDO EN ESTE CAPI LO QUE PASA ES QUE SOY NUEVA EN TODO ESTE MUNDO** :))_

_***ANDREIITA CREPUZ**_

**_*MARISSOLHDEEZ_**

_GRACIAS POR LEER , NOS LEEMOS LUEGO..._

_BESOS_

_EDEBELLACULLEN_

_**P.S:** **PORFA, DEJEN ALGUN REVIEW ASI SEA BUENO, MALO, ALGUN CONSEJO (SIN INSULTOS)**_


	6. Lagrimas y ¿¡Besos?

6) LAGRIMAS Y... BESOS?!

POV BELLA

-Dame un momento- me volvi hacia las chicas para decirles lo que Jacob me estaba preguntando-.  
Se volvieron locas.  
Le dí el culular a Rose para que les aclarara un poco más las cosas. Mientras ella seguia hablando me quede de espaldas mirando hacia la ventana, su voz se volvio distante y solo se me vino a la mente una persona... Cuanto querria que el me amara de la forma en que yo lo hago- Bella, Bella, Bella!- volvi a la realidad con un chasquido de dedos por parte de Alice- al fin vuelves!- le di una pequeña sonrisa- Rose hablo con los idiotas que tenemos por novios y obvio discutieron pero no van a venir, te lo aseguro.  
-Gracias a Dios- se hizo un largo silencio muy incomodo cuando Rosalie se dispuso a romperlo.  
-Chicas, creo... creo que esto ya es suficiente- susurro.  
- Que es suficiente?- pregunto Alice.  
- Esto! acaso no se dan cuenta que no podemos seguir asi? no podemos estar con unas personas que solo les estamos dando ilusiones, que merecen a alguien que en verdad los ame, ¿no creen?.  
La miramos como si tuviera 3 cabezas, aunque... Despues de pensarlo un minuto descubrí que ella tenia razon. Solo que Alice pensaba muy diferente.  
- ¡¿Acaso estas loca?!.  
-Pues estoy loca Alice. Se que tu quieres, ¡no!, tu amas a Jasper desde que lo conoces ¿y sabes? si estamos disponibles seria un paso más cerca para estar con ellos.  
-Pero ellos tienen novias. ¿No pensaste que de todos modos no podemos estar con ellos asi terminemos con los Black?.  
-¿Que coño paso con nuestra Alice?!- exploto Rosalie- la que siempre tiene optimismo por todo, la que raramente se pone trist veces al año ¿Que paso con mi hermanita? ¿con Allie?.  
-Sigue aqui.  
-Pues no la veo.  
Alice no pudo responder a eso. Solo dio un salto a la cama, se tapo la cara con una almohada y empezo a gritar- con la misma tapando los gritos-. Cuando termino, supe que además de estar gritando, tambien estaba llorando. Fui hacia mi hermana y le di un abrazo, lloro en mi hombro como por un minuto.  
-Rose- estaba mirando por la ventana con gesto ausente, se volvio hacia a mi y pude saber que tambien habia estado igual que Alice hace un momento- estas segura de esto? que tal si salimos más lastimadas de lo que ya estamos?.  
-Bella- se acerco a mi y empezo a hablar- nunca voy a estar segura, pero de lo que si voy a estar es que... esta ser una deciciones más inteligentes que hemos tomado- vio a Alice y pregunto: estas lista?.  
-Si, quiero y debo hacerlo.- dijo Alice- pero como?  
-Debemos esperar el momento adecuado... lo antes posible es mejor- dije-.  
- No puedo creer que lo vamos a hacer!- grito nuesta Alice- estamos completamente locas! Otras del instituto ya querrian estar con los Black.  
-Si Alice, estamos locas... por los Cullen... aunque sus novias sean unas rubias oxigenadas, ¿pero acaso importa?- respondi-.  
Despues de esta "platica" seguimos como si nada hubiera pasado. Esta habia sido siempre nuestra forma de ser, nosotras somos tan diferentes pero a la vez tan iguales. Tomar deciciones es la parte que más duele, la que nos lleva por la calle de la amargura. Pero una vez que tomabamos la decición, nos limitabamos a seguirla, por lo general con el alivio que daba haberla tomado.

Despertar de esta mañana y se levantó para darme un baño bien merecido. Después de que mi Cabello comenzó a oler las fresas-champús mi favorito-me fui hacia mi Habitaciones-ya que nos quedamos en el vestido rosa-para, Cuando fije mi vista hacia la ventana en la que se podía CREER estaba viendo. 'Estaba soleado! estaba en un lugar equivocado en el cielo ', pero fue él!. Esta mañana tenía aliento del mucho para que el sonido de mi equipo encendí, PUSE música lo suficiente como para moderar ellos si los vecinos Vini en la quejar, empieza a cantar el baile, pero ya es hora de vestirse. Me vestí con pantalones negros, una camisa beige transparente con dibujos negros por la cintura, Tacones, sí, damas y caballeros, Isabella Swan va utilizando Tacones y del cuello Mismo color, pendientes de UNOS negro y uno gris con mochila negro. Me Hice Una UNOS trenza Dejando Cabellos Sueltos en el frente.

Fui la primera en bajar -se nota que mis hermanas se tardan mucho arreglandose- con una alegria que hasta a mi misma me sorprendia.  
-Hola cariño, porque tan alegre?- pregunto Sue, el ama de llaves. Ella siempre ha sido como la niñera de mis hermanas y yo desde pequeñas cuando nuestros padres se van de viaje- no me digas que es por cierto chico de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes- ah! se me olvido contar que ella sabe casi todo de nosotras, igual que mamá...-.  
-Además de eso... no se porque pero, siento que hoy sera un gran día.  
-Pense que la "vidente" era Alice- dijo haciendo las comillas en vidente.  
-Pues... al parecer me quitaron el puesto de "vidente"- dijo Alice haciendo lo mismo de las comillas al igual que Sue, bajando las escaleras-.  
-Tranquila Alice. Ese puesto es tuyo.  
-Me alagas Belli-Bells

-Nada-Allie y si río. Si te sientas a comer acomodance atuendo, era: una camisa blanca con manchas negras supervisados por ellos volados hombros, en la parte de la parte de atrás tenía un bonito lazo negro, cinturón marrón en Cuero también con una corbata, falda negro con un collar con Dije de corazón, pulseras tacones negros y grises con Bajo mi Mismo mochila pero en blanco y negro.  
- y Rosalie - preguntar.  
ENCUENTRA SU-No bolsa blanca. Trate de ayudarla, pero él quiere. Sin duda, el partido-ya respondió Alice.  
razón enano-La Tiene. Ya lo encontró, estaba en la cima y yo estaba buscando en la parte de abajo de mi armario, Bajara perdón más tarde, Sue-DIJO Rosalie Bajando las escaleras de ellos del Mismo modo en que se hizó con Alice blanco do bolsa ycamisa , con cuello Dije de colores, de flores con poca lee llegaba al Muslera, chaleco y zapatos de tacón de color rosa a game.  
importa-No querida, pero debe comer Llegar rápido y más tarde en el olvido si sos Llevar gafas de sol con nosotros Sue-memoria.  
Acuerdo De-Sue-respondimos ellos al momento Tiempo Mismo-tres.  
Salir Después de la casa, Alice lo quería aprobechar sol que nos acercábamos, afirmamos que nosotros fueramos do en el coche y nos negamos pudimos, así que nos pusimos en do Porshe, en pusimos Nuestros ray-ban, una música POCO y hacia delante hacia él en la escuela secundaria.

Senti que llegamos muy temprano, ya que casi no habia nadie en el estacionamiento y en efecto eran las 6:12AM cuando las clases comenzaban a las 7:00AM. Salude a Edward que ya habia llegado antes que nosotras y se ofrecio a hacerme compañia mientras esperaba y además que sus hermanos y las mias estaban muy ocupados hablando como si no hubiera mañana.  
El me acompaño hasta la cancha de futbol y nos sentamos en las gradas. Hablamos de cosas triviales, duramos ahi un largo rato, cuando no pude soportar la curiosidad y toque el tema que más odio.  
- y donde esta Tanya? pense que tu siempre la venias a traer para el instituto.  
-Quiere que salgamos, asi que dijo: "No voy a ir mañana para que asi yo me pueda arreglar y estar ¡perfecta!"- dijo imitando su voz y no pude evitar reirme-.  
- ¿y adonde la llevaras?.  
-Quiere ir al cine, luego a cenar y todo en una "triple cita"- dijo de nuevo imitando su voz-.  
-Asi que tambien va tus hermanos y las de ella.  
-Exacto. Y bueno... que me cuentas tu? ¿como vas con Jacob?- cuando pregunto eso puso una cara un poco rara... Seguro fue mi imaginacion jugandome una broma-.  
-Te sorprenderas y todo, pero...- le hice un seña con mi dedo indice para que se acercara y poderle decirle al oido- quiero terminar con el. Mejor dicho mis hermanas y yo queremos terminar con ellos.  
-¿Encerio?- ¿se le iluminaron sus ojos o solo fui yo?-.  
-Si... Ya me canse. Creo... Creo que me gusta alguien más- se le fue el brillo de sus ojos-.  
-¿Ah si? ¿quien es esa persona?.  
-No te lo dire... Espera y veras...  
- Ay! no seas mala, dime- y hizo un puchero estilo Alice pero no funciono porque en todos estos años ya me habia acostumbrado a ese pequeño puchero del mal-.  
-No, pero puedes adivinar.  
-Esta bien, dime una pista.  
-Ok... Es un chico.  
- Bella! obvio que tiene que ser un chico, tu no eres lesbiana ¿o si?- le di un manotazo en el brazo-.  
-Bella eso dolio sabes?-.  
-Deja de ser una niña, Cullen.  
- Encerio piensas que soy una niña, Swan?- asentí con la cabeza-. Te arrepentiras de haberlo dicho - despues de eso, Edward se abalanzo sobre mi y me empezo a hacer cosquillas. Seguimos asi hasta que se me salieron las lagrimas- ¿aun sigues pensando eso?- pregunto con voz de niño que nunca rompe un plato-.  
- No, no, no! No eres niña Cullen, no lo eres.  
-Eso pense...- y se alejo de mi- Bueno, volviendo al tema. Dime una pista para poder adivinar.  
-Esta bien, esta bien, esta bien, tiene novia y su nombre tiene la letra "E"  
- Pero empieza con "E"?- pregunto curioso-.  
- No te dire!  
- Bella!  
Mire mi phone y eran las 6:40, me levante y dije:  
-Edward, llegaremos tarde- miro su reloj, se levanto y nos pusimos a caminar. Cuando ibamos por el pasillo me dijo:

-Pero Swan, no se te olvide que tenemos una conversacion pendiente.  
-No se me va a olvidar, Cullen- respondí-.  
Cuando estabamos cerca de mi proxima clase, no se como, pero me resbale.- malditos tacones altos!- Cerre los ojos, espere la caida, y entonces... no senti nada. Los abrí, descubrí que Edward me estaba sosteniendo en la comodidad de sus brazos para que no me fuera a caer. Me sorprendio mucho eso, pero lo que más me sorprendio es que su cara estaba a milimetros de la mia, practicamente nos rozabamos nariz con nariz. Me miro a los ojos, como preguntandome si estaba lista para esto. Solo me limite a tocarle el cuello con mi mano derecha. El entendio mi señal y entonces...

Sus labios presionaron muy suavemente los míos.

* * *

_HOLIIS... VOLVI CON ESTE NUEVO CAP DE #MQA. UNA PERSONITA EN ESPECIAL ME DIJO QUE QUE YA ESPERABA VER JUNTOS A ED Y A BELLA, BUENO, AQUI LO TIENES! :D_

_OTRA PERSONITA ME AYUDO MUCHO CON LA HISTORIA Y AUN SIGO SIN CREER QUE LE SIGUE GUSTANDO- HONESTAMENTE PENSE QUE NADIE LE IBA A GUSTAR ESTA ESTUPIDEZ QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO XD XD XD- ENCERIO, LA QUIERO MUCHO _

_LE DEDICO ESTE CAP A:_

**_* MARISSOLHDEEZ_**_ (PRIMERA personita)_

**_*VANELU _**_(SEGUNDA PERSONITA) (GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO EL FIC Y GRACIAS A DIOS TE SIGUE GUSTANDO, BESOS)_

**_* ÁNGEL DE LA MUERTE 12_**

_ **ADELANTO: **EN EL PROX. CAP NUESTRA BELLA SE QUITA UN PESO DE ENCIMA_

_GRACIAS POR LEER, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO_

_BESOS_

_EDEBELLACULLEN_

**_P.D: DEJEN ALGUN REVIEW ASI SEA BUENO, MALO, ALGUN CONSEJO (SIN INSULTOS)_**

**_P.D 2: LA ROPA DE LAS CHICAS ESTA EN MI PERFIL_**


	7. Incomodidad

**Diclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen** **a** **Stephanie Meyer** **y** **la trama es mia.**

* * *

_**7.**_ _**INCOMODIDAD**_

**POV BELLA**

Esto se sentia como la sensacion más espectacular del mundo, es como si solo existieramos nosotros dos. Sin nada que nos moleste.

Ni Tanya  
Ni Jacob.  
Ni nadie.  
Solo el y yo.

Edward, pidio permiso para profundizar más el beso, yo gustosa se lo consedí. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron y ambos soltamos un gemido. Al principio empezamos lento, como para explorar la boca del otro, luego se convirtio en algo más pasional y con más movimiento. Cuando se nos acabo el aire tuvimos que separanos, pero mantubimos nuestras frentes unidas, los dos estabamos con respiraciones entrecortadas. Yo estaba mirando hacia abajo, pero me digne a mirar a esas 2 esmeraldas que me vuelven loca. No podia dejar de mirarlo.

Escuche reirse entre dientes a Edward. Lo mire como preguntandole que habia pasado.

-Tus labios- se separó un poco de mi, levanto una mano y los empezo a acariciar con el pulgar- Los tienes hinchados... Me encantan porque se que yo soy el culpable de eso. ¿Sabes? quisiera quedarme asi para siempre contigo.

-Yo tambien, pero...

-...Pero, debemos irnos a clase.

-Tienes razon- dije con voz desanimada (esperando que no lo notara)

-No te sientas mal. Nos vemos en el almuerzo.

-Igualmente- respondí. Me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, me guiño el ojo y se fue por el otro lado del pasillo-.

Me quede alli, paradota. Cuando por fin pude reaccionar, faltaban 5 minutos para llegar a la clase. maldicion!.  
Por suerte para mi el Sr. Mason no habia llegado, me sente en mi puesto al lado de Alice. Ella me miraba con cara de: Que diablos te sucedio?. Le hice una nota, pero solamente le escribí:

_**Edward**_ _**y**_ **Bella.**

Leyo la nota, puso los ojos como platos, pero cuando me iba a preguntar el Sr. Mason llego y no me pudo decir nada. Empezo la clase y ahora si que tengo el aburrimiento asegurado.  
Luego me vino todo de golpe.  
Habia besado a Edward, cuando el ya tenia una pareja. Se que odio a Tanya, pero eso no significa que tengo que ser una puta- como ella- Ahora, ¿que demonios voy a hacer?.

En el almuerzo, actuamos normal (lo más que podiamos) claro que a veces nos mandabamos miraditas- y Alice, Rosalie o algunos de los chicos nos cachaban, pero extrañamente nos no preguntaron nada-.

A la salida estaba recuperando el aire del abrazo de oso que me dio Emmett cuando vino Edward hacia mi y me dio un beso de media luna- disimulado- porque atras de mi estaba Jacob. Edward se fue hacia su volvo **(foto en mi perfil) **y me volvi para encarar a Jacob y solo era para invitarme a cenar, dije que si porque queria librarme de el cuanto antes y asi quitarme un peso de encima, ya tengo suficiente con lo que está pasando con Tanya y Edward como para echarle más leña al fuego.

Al llegar a casa, mis queridas hermanas me bonbardiaron con preguntas sobre lo que paso en la mañana- de seguro Alice le conto a Rosalie-..

-... y que carajo significa esta nota?!- dijieron ambas a coro y Alice puso en mi cara la nota que yo le habia mandado-.

-Eeehh, significa...

-¡Isabella!

-Esta bien, esta bien... -suspire- Edwardyyonosbesamos-solte de golpe-.

- Que?- al parecer no habian entendido-.

-Que Edward y yo nos besamos- les explique como si explicara a un niño de 5 años-.

-!¿Que?!- gritaron y empezaron a saltar como locas-.

-¡Alto! ¿ya son novios?- pregunto Alice-.

-No- me limite a decir-.

-¿Como que no lo son?-dijo Rosalie. Negue con la cabeza- cuenta todo como paso, de principio a fin- exigio-.

Termine de contarles la historia y no sabian que decirme... Hasta que Alice empezo:  
-Bella, no te preocupes. Te aseguro que Edward no aguantar a Tanya ni un día más, porque, osea, es Tanya "la insoportable" Denali.

-Y además como para darte más de 2 besos es obio que se esta olvidando de esa perra por ti, hermanita- concordo Rosalie-

-Por supuesto. Solo espera y veras- dijo Alice-. Mientras tanto actua normal, pero si el sigue con la zorrista aunque te duela, no te vuelvas a meter en su relacion, es decir, besarse hasta que ellos dos terminen. Luego, si terminan ustedes decidiran si quieren seguir con su sesion de besos o combertirse en novios de una buena vez.

-¿Has entendido, Isabella?-prengunto Rose- Solo hacemos esto porque queremos a Edward como un hermano y tu eres nuestra hermanita. No queremos que pases otra vez por lo James, sufriste mucho por ese mal nacido, ¿recuerdas?- James fue un chico que se fue a Canada porque me engaño con otra que vivía alla y fue a estar con ella. Se llama Victoria. Me dejo rota por dentro. Luego, conocí a Edward, el me ayudo a recuperarme y al final terminamos como los mejores amigos, pero tambien acabe enamorandome de el-.

-Obio que lo recuerdo. Pero, sobre el beso, no lo puede saber nadie. Ustedes saben que las paredes pueden oir.

-Obio, quien crees que somos? ¿Las Denali o que?- respondio Alice- y cambiando de tema, ¿terminaste la cancion?.

-No, aun no puedo escribir el estribillo.

-Pues nosotras te ayudamos- dijo Rosalie- ¿No Alice?.

-Pero, ¿hoy no ibamos a ir al centro comercial a comprarme ese vestido?.

-Iremos mañana.

-Pero, ¿que tal si alguien ya se lo ha llevado cuando lleguemos a la tienda?

-¡Alice!.

- ¡Esta bien, esta bien! Pero despues no se quejen cuando nos digan: "Lo siento, ayer se llevaron el ultimo".

- Oigan!- grite- Se pueden callar? Porque no mejor utilizan esa energia que tienen en escribir la maldita cancion?!. Subamos, respiremos profundo y escribamos ¿Si?- dije ya más tranquila-.

Las chicas solo se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza y empezaron a subir las escaleras.

En momentos asi, yo paresco la mayor en lugar de Rosalie.

En la tarde ya teniamos el estribillo listo y la cancion ya completa. Como nos quedo tiempo extra, Alice pidio- suplico- que fueramos al centro comercial a comprar el dichoso vestido, yo no quise ir, así que fue Rose en lugar de mi. Termine unas cuantas tareas que tenia pendientes y que a los profesores se les ocurrio mandar hoy, Además arregle la ropa para la "cita" con Jacob de esta noche.

No debia lucir muy "sexy" porque este descerebrado que tengo por novio iba a pensar que quiero tener sexo con el- si, eso ya me ha pasado y no lo quiero volver a repetir. Aunque sigo siendo virgen- y obiamente no podia ir horrenda porque si no Alice me descuartizaria viva. Estaba arta. Este día ni siquiera a terminado y ya siento que ha sido uno de los peores... Claro, epceptuando lo que ocurrio en la mañana ;) ...

* * *

_**Holiss... aqui otro cap de #MQA. Perdon por no poder publicar la otra semana este capitulo, lo que sucede es que tenia las pruebas finales asi que el tiempo que tenia libre lo utilizaba para estudiar, pero, no se preocupen que terminaron las pruebas, esta semana es la ultima que tengo de clases y eso significa que tendre mucho tiempo libre- VACACIONES!- OJO: esta semana estare disfrutando con los estupidos que tengo por compañeros XD asi que estare de fiesta en fiesta...**_

_**Espero que haya gustado este capitulo porque lo escribí muy rapido ya que voy a ver ¡la final del mundial de futbol! :) **_

_**Este cap va dedicado a:**_

_***Marisol´Cullen14 (Me encanta platicar contigo, por cierto, espero anciosa el siguiente cap de: The book of the mafia ;) )**_

_***Vanelu (gracias por tus consejos)**_

_***Aliapr- peke (Bienvenida)**_

_***PennyCullen´Williams (Bienvenida)**_

_**Nos leemos luego, besos.**_

_**Edeilyn Cullen.**_

_**P.D: Dejen algun review, asi sea bueno, malo, algun consejo (sin insultos)**_

_**P.D 2: Porfa, si tienen algun tiempo leean los 2 fics de Marisol´Cullen14:**_

_***The book of the mafia **_

_***Matrimonio ¿sin amor?**_

_**Gracias...**_


End file.
